


They Did the Mash

by NerdAlert (alltimelisa)



Series: Stilinski-Hale Family Affair [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelisa/pseuds/NerdAlert
Summary: The Stilinski-Hale's celebrate Halloween
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stilinski-Hale Family Affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	They Did the Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old halloween fun. The twins are about 3 years old here. Title is quite obviously from the Monster Mash lmao. Story like everything I write is unedited, lets pray any typos aren't too bad, Thanks for reading!

August 1st rolls around and Stiles is a frantic mess. The twins’ birthday isn’t for at least 6 months, their anniversary has just passed, and there are no important family or pack events that they need to be prepared for. Derek is utterly confused. When he finally slows down Stiles enough to ask, he wishes he hadn’t. 

“Dude! It’s almost Halloween, we’ve gotta prepare now or all the good ideas will be taken,” Stiles exclaims while he furiously scrolls down a page on his laptop and jots down ideas in his notebook. 

“Don't call me dude, I’m your husband,” Derek says but it’s too late, Stiles has already tuned him out and continued his search. 

* * *

As Halloween approaches Derek gets more and more stressed. Stiles refuses to tell him what he’ll be going as but with the way Erica keeps looking at him and chuckling, makes the hairs on the back of his neck rise in alarm. 

Mia is curled up under his arm as Jackson scrolls through the pack Netflix account to find something to watch for movie night. He hasn’t bothered ordering the food yet, knowing there will be at least 5 arguments before a movie is picked, and by them Mia will be tired from waiting so long and ready for bed, which will add another 15 minutes onto the 30 minutes they’ve spent deciding. Myles is currently using Scott as his own personal horse, screeching ‘giddyup!’ into the wolfs ear so loudly that Derek winces. 

“Why don’t we just put on Moana,” Erica questions, shooting a sly smile in Derek’s direction. Stiles' resulting cackle is less than reassuring.

“I am  _ not _ going as Maui for Halloween, you can get that thought out of your head right now,” Derek says with a growl. Erica bursts into laughter that even has Scott pausing from where he’s trying to adjust Myles on his back to look at her. 

“Uh, what's going on,” He questions, ignoring Myles surprisingly hard kicks to his sides while he tries to motivate Scott into moving. Lydia looks at them and rolls her eyes. 

“Stiles is refusing to tell Derek what they're going as for Halloween, even though he’s known since August. Derek is getting paranoid,” Lydia says before snatching the remote from out of Isaac's hand and scrolling over to the documentary section. 

“I am not walking around  _ shirtless _ around a bunch of kids. I can't be the only one who knows that,” Derek says in exasperation. Stiles gives him a once over, looking at him quizzically. 

“Hm, I thought you’d be more concerned about the wig,” he says with a nonchalant shrug. 

“I thought it was the loincloth that’d get him,” Cora says, walking in with beers for her, Isaac, and Boyd. She snatches her hand back with a glare when Erica tries to take Boyd’s beer for herself. 

“No Maui, Stiles,” Derek says with a glare. Stiles merely shrugs and grins at him. 

“Sure, it was never on the table anyways.”

Derek stands up and snags Myles on his way out the room, it’s a little early but the twins don’t mind going to bed. Daddy makes all the best voices during story time, and he usually allows a third book if Papa doesn’t make him leave. He loves Stiles but he sure is glad Halloween is only one day a year. 

* * *

Two weeks away from Halloween Derek wakes up to find Stiles sitting on his back with a tape measure in hand. He groans and flips over, much more interested in the position they're in now. He almost forgets why he woke up when he sees the tape measurer fly out into the hall and Stiles drops his notebook behind him. 

“ _ What _ are you doing,” Derek says, holding Stiles in place by the hips when he tries to scramble off of him. 

“Nothing,” Stiles says with faux innocence. Derek isn’t falling for it. 

“Try again.” 

Stiles checks the clock before he grins and runs his hands up Derek’s chest to play with his nipples. 

“Whatever you want, oh alpha mine.”

It isn’t until much later that Derek remembers that he was supposed to be questioning Stiles. 

* * *

Derek isn’t proud of himself, not in the slightest. He feels like a naughty kid looking for Christmas presents, but he just couldn’t stop himself and once he had started it was too late to turn back. This is how he finds himself in the rarely used garage looking through power tools that none of them knows how to use but the Sheriff insisted they keep on hand ‘just in case.’ 

He had checked the closet that him and Stiles shared, the kids closet, and even the hallway closet that housed their cleaning supplies. If Stiles was going to hide their costumes anywhere, it would be a place Derek least suspected, hence why he is now in the garage. When Cora and Erica came over to watch the kids Derek used it as the perfect opportunity to search. Erica cackled but swore she wouldn't tell Stiles what he was doing. Cora just arched her eyebrows and called him pathetic, but he knows she'll have his back. 

He is back in the living room, checking in the twins toy closet, an unlikely spot but perfect because it is such a bad spot, or so Derek convinces himself as he tosses toys to the ground. The twins are squealing in joy, thinking this is a fun game that Daddy has invented just for them. He does not hear the front door open, nor does he hear Stiles walking to the living room, it's only after a few choruses of ‘Papa! Papa!’ that he realizes he has been found. 

“What are you doing, my love,” Stiles asks as he leans casually against the doorway. He doesn't say anything but by the arch in his brow, and the curl of his lips into a smug smile he knows that Stiles knows exactly what he is doing.

“I was just playing with the twins,” He says, keeping his face carefully neutral. They both ignore the giggles erupting from the couch. 

“Is that so,” Stiles asks, casting an obvious glance over the toys scattered throughout the living room. Derek is beginning to nod when Mia speaks up. 

“Daddy was lookin’ for Halloween,” She says triumphantly. Derek immediately drops his head into his hands, busted by his own daughter. Stiles crows in triumph and picks Mia up into the air, swinging her around. 

“Good job Mia! Thank you for telling the truth, Daddy knows we do not lie in this house. What should his punishment be?” 

“No cookies,” Myles exclaims while barreling into Stiles legs wanting to be a part of the fun. Stiles obliges and picks him up and holds him in the other arm. 

“That is an excellent idea, maybe this time Daddy will learn his lesson,” Stiles says as he swings the kids around until they’re all too dizzy to walk straight. Then they collapse on the ground and tickle Derek until he promises not to lie anymore. 

* * *

When October 31st finally arrives Derek breathes a great sigh of relief. No matter what, after today all of the madness of the past few months would finally be over. Derek is up before Stiles, a rare thing these past few days, so he decides to head downstairs and make pumpkin pancakes. He doesn't really care for them but they're on theme, better to give in early and let the events of the day happen. It’ll be easier this way. 

When Stiles and the kids wake up he has just finished putting all of their plates on the table. He even went the extra mile and made the pancakes bat shaped. He had been going for pumpkin shaped but whatever. 

He goes upstairs and helps bring the kids down for breakfast. After breakfast he doesn't even wait for Stiles to not so subtly push him out of the house, he gathers up the kids and puts them in light jackets before heading out to the park. It's gonna be a long day. 

* * *

When Derek finally brings the kids home for a late lunch he isn't surprised to see Stiles whisk them off to try on their costumes. 

“Don’t forget they need to nap, or they’ll be grumpy for trick or treating,” Derek calls out. 

“This will only take a minute! Promise,” Stiles says as he shuffles the kids towards their room. 

When Stiles returns, he’s without the kids but has glitter in his hair. Derek sighs and pulls his husband down onto the couch with him. 

“I love you, you know,” he says, pressing a kiss against Stiles' forehead. 

“Yea, I know,” Stiles says around a huge yawn.

“Go to sleep, I'll wake you up in time.”

* * *

After dinner Stiles tosses Derek a garment bag and sends him off to the guest room to get dressed. Derek sighs but goes without a fuss, reminding himself that the less questions he asks, the sooner it will be over. 

When Derek unzips the garment bag he stares in confusion. This can't be right. He pokes his head out of the guest bedroom and calls down the hall. 

“Stiles?”

“Yes Derek, everything in there is correct. Put on the suit last,” Stiles calls back, not even waiting to hear Derek’s question. He really does know his husband well. 

Derek pulls at the spandex suit with gray lining all around it, it appears to have some stretch but he isn't sure how he's supposed to fit in it. Still he knows Stiles will kill him if he doesn't so he sucks it up and steps carefully into it one leg at a time. The suit manages to stretch around him, but it hugs him a little too snugly, he's sure this is not an appropriate outfit for Halloween. 

He pulls out a pair of suit pants from the garment bag and gratefully pulls them on over the spandex suit. He pulls on the suit jacket that has a stiff collar keeping it upright, its long and flaps around his knees while he walks. Finally he puts on the mask and hat. All in all its a weird combination, he’s dressed like Spider Man’s dad or something but he knows that when they are all together it will tell some sort of picture. 

When he exits the guest bedroom he walks downstairs into the living room to find Stiles and the Twins waiting for him. They’re all dressed as different versions of Spider Man. 

“It’s from Into the Spider Verse! You said you were gonna rewatch it,’ Stiles says with a pout. Derek vaguely remembers Stiles forcing him and the kids to go when the movie came out last year. He had been dealing with an emergency client and fell asleep about 15 minutes into the movie, and Stiles said it was fine so long as he rewatched at some point. Derek gives a sheepish grin that can't be seen behind his mask. 

When the pack arrives Scott crows in delight when he sees them all. 

“Dude! This is so cool!”

“So you're all Spider Man,” Isaac asks in confusion, Scott and Stiles roll their eyes in eerie unison, before Scott explains. 

“Derek is Spider Man Noir, Stiles is Peter Parker, Myles takes after his namesake, Miles Morales, and Mia is Spider Woman,” Scott finishes with a long suffering sigh. Stiles pats his back in commiseration. Derek has a feeling they'll be explaining the costume all night. 

* * *

When they arrive at the police station, their first stop while the kids are brimming with excitement, Jordan is at the front desk handing out treats. Derek growls lowly, knowing the man has always had a crush on Stiles, even though he has never acted on it. With Stiles in the skin tight spandex suit, Derek knows he looks good, but he is not available. 

Parrish ignores him and comes around the crouch in front of the kids. 

“Whoa! Is that Miles Morales, and Spider Woman?! I can't believe it! Can I see some of your best Spider moves,” he asks and makes the appropriate noises when the two immediately hold out their wrists and pretend they're shooting webs. Derek begrudgingly allows the man to continue talking to the twins, he’s surprisingly good with them despite being a Hellhound. 

When the Sheriff comes out of his office, no doubt one of the other officers having notified him that his grandkids were there, he grins when he sees them. He pulls Stiles into a hug and pats his back. 

“You’ve always been obsessed with Spider Man, for the longest time I thought he had a crush on Toby Maguire,” John says with a hearty chuckle.Stiles gently punches his arm and squeaks out a ‘Dad!’ 

The Sheriff moves on to Derek next and pulls him into a hug. 

“How ya doin’ son? I hope this one didn't drive you too crazy with his Halloween nonsense,” he says hooking a thumb over his shoulder as he points to Stiles who objects in the background. 

“You’d think I’d be used to it by now, sir, but after 3 years he still manages to drive me nuts,” Derek says. 

The Sheriff begins to protest Derek calling him sir when the twins finally take notice that Grandpa has arrived. They shriek loud enough to hurt human ears and barrel into his legs. 

“Hey there kiddos,” John says crouching down, “I hope you didn’t start trick or treating without me,” he says in a false stern voice. The kids giggle before saying ‘nooooo.’

“Good, lets start here,what do we say to Deputy Parrish,” he asks as he hoists the kids up to see over the front desk. 

“Trick or treat,” Mia and Myles scream in unison, holding out their bags as Parrish dutifully drops a few candy bars in each bag. 

The Sheriff gently places them back on their feet on the ground and groans as he straightens up, Stiles begins to fuss but stops when the Sheriff shoots him a look. 

“Alright Jordan, you keep watch, I’m taking my break.” It was a family tradition started during the kids first Halloween. The Sheriff always worked, allowing the deputies with younger kids have the night off with their families, but whenever Stiles arrived he would take about an hour to go trick or treating with them.

The next stop was always the hospital, where they ran into Melissa who piled the kids with far more candy than was good for them before running them out when Stiles dropped too many hints about her and the Sheriff. All in all it was the perfect holiday. 

* * *

As they lay in bed that night, having tucked their sleeping kids under the covers while still in their costumes, Derek rolls over on top of Stiles and licks the shell of his husbands ear. 

“It’s 12:01, you know what that means,” Derek whispers with a filthy roll of his hips. 

“What,” Stiles pants out as his hips rise to meet Derek's. 

“It’s officially time for Christmas,” Derek exclaims with a smug grin. He doesn't even fight it when Stiles pushes him off of him and onto the floor. 


End file.
